


Fae Magic

by Pastel_simmer03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursleys, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Fae Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Past Child Abuse, Personification of Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_simmer03/pseuds/Pastel_simmer03
Summary: When Hallie Potter gets thrown into Azkaban after defeating Voldemort, the wizarding world begins to fall. Is it up to Hallie once again to save the world she thrust in when she turned eleven. If it is, how will she save the day once again? Will she finally find a life for herself as well?





	1. The Finale of The War

  
The war was over. Done. Voldemort was dead, the death eaters being rounded up. But what was the price, Hallie thought as she looked over the rubble of Hogwarts. The once magnificent structure, reduced to crumbled rock and dust.  
So many people had lost their lives over the past day. So many unneeded deaths. Most of them were just children. Like herself, but she can admit to herself that she was never a child. Maybe before her parents died. But after that...  
Hallie Potter, the chosen one, one of the twins who lived, the golden girl. The titles she has been given over the years mean nothing to her. She sat heavily on a fallen stone, thinking about her past. She has given everything she has to the wizarding world, but in reality, what has it ever done for her. She was just expected to give, when they do nothing but take. And in the end that doesn't end up with a balanced world. It ends up with the scales tipping too heavily to one side.  
A loud noise drew her attention to a team of aurors coming towards her. She didn't recognize any of the faces except the one in the front leading them. What was Umbridge doing here at Hogwarts? She should be going to prison for her role in the Ministry! The five aurors came to stop right in front of her. Hallie had to crane her head up to make eye contact with Umbridge who looked gleeful. Immediately Hallie was on guard, anything that could put that expression on that monsters face could not be good.  
Two of the aurors grabbed her arms and held them behind them her back, the other grabbed her wand from its place beside her.  
"Let me go! What are you doing!" Hallie yelped. Umbridge smirked smugly at her.  
"I have an arrest warrant for Hallie Calla Potter," Umbridge's smirk turned into a full out grin, "you girl are too powerful, you need to be stopped before you turn into the next Dark Lady."  
Hallie couldn't believe her ears. After all she had done. She had literally walked to her death willingly for these people. "Come on, we haven't got all day." one of the aurors grunted in her ear.  
"You can't do this!" she yelled. Umbridge looked over at her with her smug grin in place and replied, "Watch me."


	2. Hallie's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit about Hallie's background

3 years have passed since Hallie was thrown unceremoniously into this dark damp cell in the middle of the ocean surrounded by the soul sucking monstrosities that roam the halls. Not one person had tried to help her. When she was being dragged towards the edge of the wards by Umbridge and her aurors, no one stepped in to help. She saw Hermione and Ginny, she saw Professor Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey. But they just stared at her looking conflicted. How many people does she have to save to make people trust and believe in her.  
Sitting on her own with the dementors waiting outside the door, she couldn't help but look back at her 'childhood'. If you could even call it that. She missed her sister. Her twin, the other half of her.  
All magical twins have a sort of bond. The Weasley twins could talk in their heads, the Patil twins were always conscious of where the other was and what they were doing if they wanted. But her and Sara could manipulate the emotions of those around them. But if one twin died. The bond would snap resulting in the living twin committing suicide within the following few weeks from the pain and emptiness. A pain and emptiness that Hallie has had to live with since she was eight. When she was eight she found out a few things about herself. Like the fact that she is a fae, and the Master of Death. So she couldn't die.  
Let's start at the beginning. On the 31st of July 1980, at 11:48pm, Sara Lily Potter was born. With beautiful auburn tufts of hair and soft hazel eyes. At 11:59pm, her twin was born, the youngest of the Potter twins. Hallie Calla Potter. Her jet black hair darker than the night sky surrounding them, and emerald eyes that seemed to hold all the secrets to the universe.  
The twins were happy children, hardly ever cried and were cheered up by the smallest of things. Of course, odd things happened regarding them. The shadows would follow them around almost fighting over themselves for attention, when they went outside the plants would lean towards them as if to soak up the rays of happiness radiating off the two girls.  
It all ended on the 31st of October, Halloween night when their parents lives were ripped from them. When Voldemort stood in front of the twins he could feel the power coming from them. Like waves washing over him, warning him away. He cast the killing curse at the one with the green eyes that shone like the curse shooting towards her, she stood in front of her twin and a golden bubble appeared around the two children. The spell ricochet off and hit Voldemort himself. The sisters fell asleep in each others arms to the eerie silence that follows screams and sobs.  
The next morning the two woke to the sound of their aunts shrieks. Neither knowing that the days of happiness and laughter were over and the ones following would be full of nightmares and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback as to what you want to happen and anything you have to add! Thankyou so much for reading! Please leave any questions about the storyline or Hallie's past and I will answer as best I can in case you are confused! Xx


	3. The Truth Behind the Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a sneak peak into Hallie's childhood. We also see what killed her sister.

Petunia Dursley née Evans hated her nieces. They were little freaky children. Undeserving of her love and affection. Never mind they were only four. They have already proved that they are just as freakish just as weird as her younger sister. Lily, god she hated that name. Everyone liked her better, the little witch. No one saw how freakish she was, how strange.  
She wasn't going to treat her nieces like that. She was going to show them their place in the world. It was why she locked them in the cupboard that was their bedroom, why she only fed them enough to keep them alive. Not caring about their health. The older one wasn't as bad she had to admit, she could almost tolerate that one. Even with her hair that looked just like her damned sisters. But the other one. She shudders to think about. From her weird pointy ears down to her ethereal eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. She doesn't stop him when Vernon takes her up to the attic to beat her. The little freak needs to know her place. Her black hair that fell in a curtain framing her heart shaped face. Her movement that was so graceful it seemed like a dance that flowed from her body. It was just wrong! She was unnatural!

* * *

Hallie Potter wasn't stupid. She knew people weren't meant to be treated like she was. She knew this, yet it was all she could remember. Vaguely she remembered a woman with red hair laughing, and a man with curly black hair hugging her. But she couldn't tell if it was real or just a figment of her imagination. She was four years old and all she could remember was pain and misery. She did everything she could to protect her sister. Her sister who was the only thing that could put a genuine smile on her face apart from music. At least she wasn't alone in this cruel world. So she did her best to protect her sister. Not letting her see the truly horrible things in the world. Hallie would give up her meagre portions of food so her sister doesn't have to feel the gnawing pain of hunger that claws at her insides. She takes the beatings meant for her sister so she doesn't loose that light of innocence in her eyes that Hallie lost slowly over time.  
Late January of 1984 Hallie Potter was beat so hard she should have died. Her injuries so severe that her body should have given up. It was with a heavy heart that a figure emerged from the shadows. Long black hair that seemed to suck in all the light surrounding it. Eyes so white, like a thestral's. A perfectly symmetrical face. This was death. She stepped forwards and placed her hand over Hallie's small heart restarting it.  
Hallie stayed alive, but that night she lost her hearing. She lost something that couldn't be returned. Late at night in the cupboard Hallie would sing her and her sister to sleep, relaxing with the comforting songs she would sing with her soft soprano voice. But now her uncle had taken that one comfort away from her. She made sure to try and keep singing for her sister. But she no longer could hear it.  
Her relatives got mad at her for not listening to them and the beatings became more regular. At least on the bright side she couldn't hear her aunts screeching anymore. Uncle Vernon decided to take it up a notch though. Hallie's life became more miserable as her uncle started using her body for his own pleasure. But she made sure to hide it from her sister. As it would do no good for her sister to lose her innocence as well.  
Things changed again when Hallie and Sara Potter were eight. Hallie's uncle was getting frustrated that Hallie had stopped reacting to the torture he put her body through every day. He got his joy out of her pain so he tried to make her react. When the only response he got were tears rolling down the eight year olds face he dragged her sister Sara from the cupboard and beat her in front of Hallie. This got a massive reaction of Hallie screaming and crying trying to get to her sister. Eventually he stopped but by then it was too late for Sara. She died in her sisters arms in the cupboard under the stairs. Hallie sang to her as she did every night, but this time she sung to Sara until death took her in her warm embrace. After that Hallie tried to kill herself from the pain of the broken bond, but each time death put her hand over her heart and kept her alive. At the age of eight Hallie ran away from her abusive past into London, ready to try and start a new life. Make a life for herself somewhere where she won't have to worry about her uncle or her aunt. Maybe, Just maybe, She could have a family. Even if she had to make it herself.

* * *

Hallie had lived on the streets for over two years when her Hogwarts letter arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback as to what you want to happen and anything you have to add! Thankyou so much for reading! Please leave any questions about the storyline or Hallie's past and I will answer as best I can in case you are confused! Xx


End file.
